User blog:Shezza123/Of Men and Dragons - Unbound: Chapter Three
Fredas, The 17th of Last Seed, 4E 201 Tullius lead the way up through the tower, Hadvar, Caius, and Hastor following behind him. He bent down and began lifting the rocks which blocked the staiway. "Come on, men!" He said, "Help me move some of this debris!" Hadvar and Caius used their hands, while Hastor used telekenisis to move a large cluster of rocks ot of the way. Suddenly, a large, glowing head crashed through the wall, knocking Caius down on to the ground. The dragon let out a large stream of flames, but Hastor blocked it with a large ward. The beast, knowing the ward was too strong to break through, took off, calling out, "Zu'u fen daal, rul zu'u mulaag, muz!" "Did Caius surive?" Tullius asked, bending down over the motionless Imperial, "Can you here me, Legate Cardus?" Hastor cast detect dead. A strong mist surrounded the man. "He's dead." "Dammit!" Hadvar said, "He was a good man. We should contact his wife, back in Cyrodiil, General Tullius." "If we make it out of here," Said Tullius, "Then I'll have Legate Rikke get the word to Mrs Cardus." He bent down, and removed the wedding ring from Caius' finger. "She'll want this back, I'd imagine. Do you need a minute, Hadvar? I know you and him were close." "I'm fine, General." Hadvar said, "I've lost men before. We need to carry on." "Spoken like a true soldier, Tribune." Tullius said, "I should probably be thanking you, Letrand. You just saved our hides from a wall of flames." "It was nothing." Hastor said. "It wasn't nothing." Said Tullius, "You were right earlier, you are unmatched as a mage. I don't think I've ever seen any of my battlemages put up a ward like that. When we get out of this, you should consider joining up in Solitude. With people like you, Ulfric's boys won't stand a chance." "I'm not really much of a soldier, General." Said Hastor, "Just a guy with a few too many spells." "Pity, Letrand. Either way. We need to get going." Tullius looked ot of the hole in the wall. The entire town was flaming ruins, and the dragon was flying away, north-ward. "By Akatosh... we may be the only ones left. Mister Letrand, cast detect life." Hastor cast the spell, and looked around for any signs of life. Other than himself, Hadvar and General Tullius, there was nothing. "They're dead. All of them. The dragon's gone, at least." "I don't want stick around, to see if he comes back." Hadvar said, his voice cracking slightly, "What's our next course of action, General Tullius, sir?" "We need to find a town to rest for the night," said Tullius, "In the morning, you and I can make our way back to Solitude. As for Letrand, he can do as he pleases. Hadvar, you grew up around this area. Do you know anywhere nearby?" "There's a town nearby, sir," Said Hadvar, "Where my uncle works as a blacksmith. He'd be happy to help us out, I'm sure." "What's the name of this town?" Hastor asked? "Riverwood." Category:Blog posts Category:Stories Category:The Rikkstrom Canon